


Just What He Needed

by elcasaurus



Series: Just What He Needed [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Edging, Escort Service, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcasaurus/pseuds/elcasaurus
Summary: A stressed Sephiroth looks for release in the controlled relationship with a high priced escort.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart & Sephiroth, Tifa Lockhart/Sephiroth
Series: Just What He Needed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188014
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Just What He Needed

Sephiroth blinked impassively at the woman sitting on the bed. She was beautiful, with long brown hair curled into a glossy, polished, expensive style, and a carefully curated black dress intended to show off the luxurious curves of her body without being tacky. The cleavage was especially flawless, exactly deep enough to suggest her perfect breasts, but not so deep as to draw stares. Her jewelry was classic, simple diamonds. They felt real. Her makeup was well applied, just enough to accent her features without looking overly done. Her bright, wide eyes had a subtle red tint to them that seemed oddly familiar, but not enough to be alarming. She was exactly what he’d requested. Perfect. 

“Your name again?” 

“Crystal,” she said. She was lying, but that was understandable. 

Genesis was right. In the five years since the Nibelheim explosion his life had felt off kilt, out of control, out of sync. First the mess with Genesis’s defection, then Angeal had died, and then that mysterious reactor had exploded. Zack and the other cadet with them had simply disappeared, supposedly vaporized by the toxic mako cloud rising from the depths of the mountain. Genesis had recovered, eventually, and after a long series of disciplines had been reinstated, but cutting off romance with him felt obvious. Still, he’d remained a cautious friend, and was wise enough to drop disrespectful advice when it was needed. 

You need to get laid. 

“Any limits?” 

“Nothing that causes permanent scarring. No broken bones. No scat. No piss. That should do it.”

He gave an approving grunt. So she’s tough then. He eye the muscle of her arms and the callouses on her hands appreciatively. She worked hard to look the way she did. The real deal. Idly he wondered if she could fight, if she’d last more than a few seconds against him in a spar. Best to save that request for the future. 

Relationships are hard. He wasn’t good at them. They took a vulnerability that he was never comfortable with beyond a surface friendship. He didn’t want to court anyone. He didn’t want to make amends. He wanted something he could control. 

Then get a prostitute, Genesis had suggested. An expensive one. 

“Safe word?” 

“How about Mako,” she suggested. Good enough, he agreed. 

There were other rules that he had to follow. He could hurt her but not badly. Could not ask her about her personal life. Could not ask her real name. Was allowed to contact her for appointments and for nothing else, and only through the burner phone he’d been provided. As far as he was concerned she only existed for him in this room, and where she went before and after was none of his business. Or else. 

“And any questions for me?”

“How do you want to be addressed?” 

“Sir is fine.” 

She nodded. Calm and professional. A provider of a service. Nothing more than that. Payment had been previously negotiated. She received a sizable wire transfer for this trial. If he liked her, scheduled visits could be arranged. Neat. Orderly. Uncomplicated. Just want he needed.

“Take off your clothes,” he ordered. 

“Yes sir,” she said.

She stood to comply, peeling the stretchy fabric off her sleek, tanned skin. She neatly set aside the dress, purposefully bending to show herself off in the laced lingerie that clung to her body under the dress. She straightened to brush her heavy, glossy hair over her shoulder, and arched her back as she reached behind to unclip her bra. Every movement of the mundane activity of getting undressed was designed to excite him. 

When she had stripped to everything except the garter holding up her black lace stockings, he held up a hand for her to pause. 

Now it was his turn. He unbuttoned the simple black cotton button down he preferred on his civilian days. He liked how light it was after spending so much time in heavy leather armor. He stood and unbuckled the belt to his jeans, worn for the same reason. He liked how she tried to keep her eyes lowered. How she didn’t cower or whimper, or fawn and squeal. She pretended to be unmoved. 

Her heartbeat said otherwise. 

He knelt before her and rested his hands on her muscled thighs. She smelled delicious. Her perfume was as fresh as mountain flowers. She opened her legs for him and rested back on her elbows. 

“I don’t want you to touch me,” he said. 

“Would you like to tie me up?” she offered. 

“No. Show some restraint,” he said. 

“Yes sir,” she said again. She used a simple tone when she said it. Just complying with an order from a superior. Nothing more. 

He sighed, finally feeling relaxed enough to enjoy her, and lowered his head between her legs. His tongue lapped slowly, languidly over her, savoring the taste of her. She was clean and wet. Her breath came faster. He found her clit and closed his lips over her to suck. She leaned her head back and moaned. 

Just right, he thought. He let one hand slip down to finish unbuttoning his jeans and pulled himself out, slowly stroking himself as he serviced her. He was hard. Hard hard. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this excited. About anything. 

He traced his tongue along the curtains of her labia, pausing to suck and nuzzle every so often, before delving into the sweet dark of her body. His tongue curled and lapped inside her, and when she was whimpering he moved up to close his mouth over her clit again. She shivered deeply, already close to orgasm. He let her tense, flickering his tongue over her until just before she came, and then pulled away. She gave a soft, surprised gasp, and a pleading moan. 

He laughed, and kissed her firm belly. Not yet. 

He moved along the length of her body to kiss under her breast. His hand left his cock to stroke along her thigh, hooking under her knee to wrap her around his waist. He nuzzled between her breasts and reached with his other hand to cup her in his palm. She was endowed, and to his surprise, her breasts felt natural. She gripped the fancy satin sheets of the hotel bed and bit her lip as his mouth closed over her nipple, giving it the same loving attention he’d just given her clit. His cock pressed itself against the bed sheets. Her breath was soft, hungry gasps. 

He slid down her body again to lap up the wet between her legs, taking his time to build her up again. He slowed down on her clit, languidly swirling the tip of his tongue over her hood. She was deeply aroused, wet and engorged. He loved the slippery feel of her pussy on his mouth. Loved the way she writhed under him, gasping every time he licked her, like he was touching her with an electric shock. She was ready to cum again, and this time he pulled away just as she released in a messy, gushing, body consuming orgasm. 

He grinned wickedly as she released, sweating and sloppy wet, the polished professional breaking down under his control. 

“Did I tell you that you could do that?” he said darkly. 

She brushed the bangs that had fallen onto her face back as she recovered, the gave an alarmed gasp as she realized what had happened. She instinctively pulled back, but of course he was too fast, too big, too strong to give her much room. In a flash he’d pressed her back into the bed and was biting into her thigh. 

She screamed. It hurt. It was intended to. She twisted and howled under him, an entirely different sound from her orgasm. He bit until he just barely tasted blood, and then let go with a soft laugh. 

She was shaking, shivering, on the verge of tears. But she did not push him away or use the safe word. Instead, she gripped into the soft sheets and whispered, 

“Fuck me.”

“Not yet,” he said. He pressed her down again and brushed his lips along her throat, nuzzling along her jaw to find the sensitive spot just under her ears. The sounds she made when he found it made him growl in response. He slid his hand along her wrist, gripping her, pinning her down, before he claimed her mouth with his. Her mouth opened for him, and he stroked her tongue with his. He let her taste herself on his mouth. He used his body to crush her into the bed. Her legs had wrapped around him again, and she was grinding her wet pussy against his thigh, begging him with her body to take her further. 

When he thought he couldn’t stand it any longer he pulled back. He couldn’t help the soft, wicked laugh that came over him at her desperation. He rose back on his knees, stroking his cock again as he admired her. She was learning, and took advantage of these breaks to recover herself, readying herself for what he wanted next. She shifted herself to rest on her elbows. He was momentarily stunned by how beautiful she was, open and ready for him, inviting him to the next step. 

“Would you like me to suck your cock, sir?” she asked. 

“No.” He said, and smoothed a hand down her body. He liked the size of his hand on her belly, how small she felt when he wrapped his hands around her. He slid his hand down between her legs, and bent to kiss her again as he slid two fingers inside of her. She gasped under his mouth, giving a sweet painful squeal as he stroked inside of her. She collapsed under him, letting him devour her, giving up her mouth and tongue and lips to his explorations as he played with her. He found the velvety, tender place inside her, engorged and ready for his attention, and focused his touch on that place. It didn’t take much. She was already over excited and over stimulated from the first orgasm he’d given her. She exploded under him, tensing and writhing and gushing onto his hand as she struggled under his firm kiss. He didn’t relent, didn’t let her relaxed, just kept on the pressure until she was screaming against his mouth. The sheet tore under her fist. She arched her back off the bed entirely. He laughed against her mouth, and finally withdrew his hand and licked her release from his fingertips. 

“Good girl,” he said. Before she could really relax again he cupped her hips in his hands and slid his cock inside her. 

Goddess of Light, Mother Gaia, Holy Shit, he thought. He tensed himself to keep from cumming inside of her instantly. Her body was wet, hot, inviting, practically sucking his cock deep inside her. He thrust, and she shuddered in a second wave of her orgasm. Her body pulsed and gushed around him. He moaned, a loud, deep, animal sound that felt good to make, and thrust inside of her again. 

“Fuck!” she screamed, arching under him. Her legs gripped around his waist and pulled him into her. She bucked under him, encouraging his thrusts, begging him to hurt her. 

So he did. 

His fingers dug deep bruises into her hips as he thrust into her, deep and hard and wild, a violence she couldn’t have withstood if she hadn’t been so well prepared. Her hips and waist and body, all her muscle, all her grit, seemed perfectly created to withstand his wrath. She arched and writhed and thrust with him, his body slamming into hers in a vicious, hungry, desperate mating. He wrapped his arms around her, crushing her to him as he took her. He lifted her off the bed. He pressed his face into the nape of her neck. And just as she came again in a screaming, howling, clawing orgasm, he bit into her shoulder. 

She shuddered and convulsed and twitched around him, this time her body dragging him along with her pleasure. She pulled him right over the edge with her, and he fell into a chasm of swirling release. He knew his scream was more like a dragon’s roar, so loud it shook the fabulous crystal chandelier above them. It lasted and lasted. He felt like he may have been emptying his soul into her. Slowly, finally, he relaxed and let her go. He rolled off of her onto the sleek bed, panting as though he’d just fought a war. 

They lay there in silence for a while, each recovering. After an appropriate amount of time, she asked, “Do we have a deal?”  
He laughed softly. Yes. Cold, clean, emotionless. Perfect. Absolutely perfect.

“Yes, this will do. Fridays. Eleven pm. I’ll send you room keys.” He sat up and reached for his jeans. “Go get cleaned up.”

She obeyed, limping off to the bathroom where he’d prepared a lovely basket of bath oils and soaps to compliment the jacuzzi and expensive linens of the hotel. Aftercare wasn’t something he wanted to administer himself, but he still wanted her taken care of. He left when he heard the water being drawn. No note necessary. She would understand.

Just what he needed, he thought. Genesis had been right.


End file.
